Paperwork
by Sugarholic
Summary: Greta finds out how Gunter helps Gwendal with massive loads of paperwork. on you know you wanna peak! Please read and review!Constructive criticsm welcomed!


I havent written in months because of lack of muse. My plot bunnies have all but deserted me. They just don't love me anymore. I even tried carrots! People waiting on the next installment of CCI are sure to stone me when they see this isant an update for it. And I might get stoned by Kyo Kara Maoh fans because I don't belive this is my best work. But it made me giggle for a few minuets so I thought I would share this with you. Why do I contuinue to manipulate Gunter and Gwendal? Because I love them so. And besides Gunter has the ability to be a dirty pervert and a boy slut at the same time! That makes Gunter wonderful (hugs)

I do NOT own Kyo Kara Maoh. If I did Gwendal and Gunter would have been sleeping together from the first episode on out!

* * *

Everything was seemingly perfect one morning throughout Blood Pledge Castle. Birds were singing, the sun was shining, and dragons were not attacking. All in all a nice day. But even so on this seemingly perfect day Greta was board. 

It was a Saturday so she didn't even have lessons to keep her occupied. The 10 year old decided to take a walk around the castle for a while. After all there was always something going on with her caretakers.

Greta soon found herself right in front of her Uncle Gwendal's door. But as soon as she reached for the door handle she knew something was amiss. Greta heard something going on inside the room but couldn't quiet make out what it was. Having seen and heard about so many adventures with Yuri the young girl pressed on despite her fear.

But when she opened the door Greta was relived to find Gwendal at his desk and no monsters in sight.

"Good morning Gwendal" said Greta sweetly. Gwendal for some odd reason looked horrified to see his niece in his office. "Morning Greta" replied Gwendal fighting to keep his voice steady.

"What's wrong?" asked Greta her voice laced with worry. "Nothing everything's fine" assured Gwendal trying to smile. But cracking a grin was hard enough for the solider so a full smile was almost out of the question. Greta walked closer to the desk assured that everything was fine. That was until...

"Gunter what are you doing under Gwendal's desk?" asked Greta surprised.

Gunter paled more if possible not able to give an answer. "And why is your belt undone Gwendal?" Even though Gwendal didn't show it he was in full panic mode and began to sweat. Finally Gunter spoke up.

"I'm helping your Uncle Gwendal with paperwork!"

Greta broke out into a bigger smile and replied "Oh I think I get it." "But why do you have to be under the desk? Is it some sort of magic trick?" Greta pondered further.

"Something like that" said Gwendal nodding vigorously along with Gunter.

"Then I guess I should leave then, I'm sorry for disturbing you." said Greta looking a little down.

As bad as the situation was Gwendal hated to see his niece sad and quickly pulled something out from the desk drawer giving it to Greta. "Aww it's a stuffed llama just like in the story book Yuri brought for me from Earth!" squealed Greta. Gwendal could have told her "_It's a giraffe"_ but saw no need to strike up another conversation. With a small wave Greta was out the office door skipping down the hallway with a brand new stuffed llama err giraffe.

"That was way to close" said Gwendal. "Do you no longer need my _assistance_?" asked Gunter slyly. "I never told you that" replied Gwendal smirking perversely.

_Interesting _sounds followed.

* * *

Greta soon came to a halt upon hearing a familiar voice yell stupid wimp. And sure enough when the 10 year old opened the door she saw more of her family. Yuri sitting at his desk drowning in paperwork, Wolfram at his left calling Yuri a wimp for not being able to figure out the most simple of documents and Conard who was trying to calm his younger brother down. 

"Wolfram please try to calm yourself and help His Majesty with the paperwork" sighed Conard.

"It's not my fault this helpless wimp is even slower than usual he needs a jump start!"

"Don't blame me!" protested Yuri. "Gwendal and Gunter are usually the ones who help me but I couldn't find either one this morning before you dragged me to the office. And on a Saturday no less!"

"You can't rely on Gwendal or Gunter to do all the work for you the rest of your life. You're our King for goodness sake act like it you pathetic wimp!" retorted the blonde.

Conard chuckled to himself until he saw his niece looking at the scene between her parents with interest. "Morning everyone!" she said loudly enough for everyone to hear. The two stopped their shouting match and gave a good morning to their daughter along with Conard.

"What's the matter?" asked Greta.

"Nothing Greta I just have a ton of paperwork to finish and it's kind of confusing" said Yuri.

"That's because you let everyone else do it for you and you don't pay attention during your lessons." muttered Wolfram. Yuri decided to ignore his fiancee for the moment being.

"Maybe I could help?" asked Greta.

Yuri smiled and said "That's sweet of you Greta but I doubt you can do anything about this mountain of paper." _"Can't do any worse"_ muttered Wolfram again. Yuri gritted his teeth still smiling while Conard shook his head.

"Don't count me out just yet. I saw something this morning and I think it might help but I don't know how effectively it will work be because I don't have any special powers." said Greta.

The three males looked at the 10 year old as she crawled under Yuri's desk. "How exactly is this supposed to work?" asked Conard.

"Well, Gunter was sitting under Gwendal's desk just now and Gunter said that it helped Gwendal with paperwork when he did that!" said Greta smiling. "Oh! and I think you have to have your belt undone but I'm not sure" she added on.

Conard smiled knowingly while Yuri and Wolfram laughed rather loudly all over themselves.

"What did I do wrong?" asked Greta panicked. Yuri quickly stopped laughing not wanting to upset his daughter. "Nothing at all trust me you really helped me today you err.. relaxed me."

Greta brightened up and replied "happy I could help." "I'll go now so you can get back to work said Greta. I think Ill go help Lady Anissina with her inventions."

Greta was out the door again leaving her parents and uncle to laugh at Gwendal and Gunter's expense.

* * *

Later that evening at dinner Yuri really hadn't meant for it to just slip out. But Yuri being Yuri did so causing a kick in the leg from Wolfram but also so more laughter at poor Gunter and Gwendal's expense. 

But even through the humiliation Gunter found the time to mutter something or other to Gwendal. And by the look of it Gwendal would have to take _nightly matters_ into his own hands for a while.

* * *

"How racy those two are!" whispered Doria right against the dining room door. "And it was so early in the morning" added Sangria. 

"OK everyone the polls are open!" said Lasnaga."You can bet how many nights Lord Gunter ignores Lord Gwendal staring now!"

The other two maids, many others from the staff, and even a few close by guards put their money down whispering put me down for 2 nights and so on.

* * *

Well that's it people. I hope I dident kill too many eyes. I think I have an idea forming somewhear for a mulit chapter G/G story and possibly and update for CCI. Or it could be gas.. JK! Really Im just kidding..(Hauls ass) 

Cheesecake for my reviewers!


End file.
